


Punk'd

by TheSilverField



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, Happy Birthday SJ!!, M/M, Slice of Life, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: They meet. They learn. They love.Happy Birthday, SJ. You deserve the best. All the joy, all the love. <3





	Punk'd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attraversiamo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/gifts).



Jean cursed his fate often, but the number of times he had cursed himself  _ today _ was beginning to set a new world record.

The day had started simple and well enough. He had woken up earlier than his alarm, something that happened often thanks to Jean’s internal body clock that gave him anxiety over being late, had gotten ready and kissed his mother on the cheek before driving to Trost High. He’d actually managed to beat Principal Smith to the doors.

“You know school doesn’t start for almost another hour, Jean? I’m not really supposed to let you in until ten to first bell,” he had said with a smile, blue eyes bright and alert, golden blonde hair slicked back handsomely from his forehead to show off his stunningly perfect face. And that smile?  _ Oof _ . Jean was in trouble.

Jean had returned the Principal's smile with his own shy grin, a soft blush dusting his pale cheeks in the slow rising of the sun. He was sat in his usual spot he designated for times just like this. Times when his body wouldn’t let him rest. When his mind wouldn’t stop playing over the due and new assignments he’d be giving and receiving for the day. When his leg wouldn’t stop bouncing, or his fingers couldn’t stop twiddling, or his ashy blonde hair started to stick up wildly from how much he was running his hands through the top part of his undercut. When he couldn’t help but arrive far too early to ensure that he wouldn’t be tardy. To show that he was a good student who cared about learning. 

To escape, more than anything.

Damn, Jean really needed to up the dosage of his medicine.

“I know,” he chuckled nervously, always falling a victim to Erwin Smith’s soft gaze. He hated himself for it, always knowing that there was absolutely nothing that could happen between the two. Erwin was nearly double his age  _ and _ his high school principal. It was a silly crush, that’s all there was to it. Although, if the rumors about Eren and Mr. Ackerman were true…

No. This is nothing. Just something else that Jean needed to get over quickly, just like his father said about his anxiety.

Besides, Erwin was also taken. Happily married to a wonderful man and planning on starting a family soon. Any thoughts that Jean had were not only inappropriate-- _ very  _ inappropriate--but impossible.

“I just needed a quiet place to think, that’s all.”

There was far more weight carried in those words than Jean had intended to bring to light, and he inwardly cursed himself for sounding so pathetic when understanding flashed in Mr. Smith’s eyes. “I see. I’ll leave the back entrance to the library unlocked in case you get too hot out here.” Erwin smiled kindly, and Jean wished he wouldn’t have from the way his heart nearly stuttered to a halt.

But he grinned back anyway, forcing it to be as bright and cheerful as he could possibly make it. “Thank you, Mr. Smith. I really appreciate it.”

Erwin nodded in response before making his way to the main doors, only turning back to call out, “Have a good day in class!”

Jean waved his farewell and forced himself to turn back towards the open, empty courtyard so he wouldn’t stare at his principal’s ass while he retreated into the school. It was difficult, but necessary. Instead, Jean watched the ground, ran his shoes over the slightly yellow grass, caught a leaf as it fell from the tall oak tree looming over him. Trost summers were intense and gruelling; dry, the air stale as the town fell into a draught. Though the sunny season was coming to an end, it hardly felt that way.

If he lived anywhere else but here, Jean might’ve liked the summer.

He might’ve liked a lot of things.

But this was his lot for now. The die had been cast and this was his fate. Until something better came along, he was content with that. He could handle this, no matter what anyone said. Even if it was his own mind playing tricks on him, showing him images of things that he knew couldn’t happen but  _ oh God what if they did? _ , whispering lies he couldn’t help but believe until his meds finally started to kick in and show him the truth. It was fine. Everything was fine.

No, it wasn’t.

But Jean was shaken from his thoughts suddenly when a roaring rumble tore through the air from the parking lot. The unmistakable sound of a motorcycle revving before its engine was cut. Jean couldn’t make out who it was at such a distance, though when he squinted, he could see a lot of black. Black leather jacket, black jeans, black boots with glinting silver studs, a black shock of hair. All the black was hard to miss.

And so was the stranger’s smile when he got close enough to see. Not to mention the doe brown eyes and thousands of freckles peppering his lightly tanned skin.

“You gonna sit there and stare all day, babe?” the stranger winked, smirking devilishly, and Jean caught the sight of his tongue darting out to flick across perfectly white teeth. “How about you give me your number and I’ll send you a few pictures?”

But before Jean could even begin to think of anything to say, the boy clad in black was out of sight, sauntering straight past him and into the school without any more of an introduction but  _ that _ .

For the next ten minutes, Jean sat as still as stone, stunned beyond belief. His mind was reeling, eyes wide as he stared at the black and red motorcycle in the distance. His heart was hammering in his chest-- _ why? _ \--and he felt like an old vinyl spinning scratchily on its turntable. A car whose engine had given out. If it were possible, Jean was sure he would have smoke billowing out of his ears.

He cursed himself again for feeling like such an idiot.

And again when he felt a hand on his shoulder, jolting him out of his stupor.

“Earth to Jean! Hello!” the brunet boy called out beside him, snapping his slender fingers in front of wide green eyes. “You still asleep, horseface? What the hell is wrong with you? First bell just went off and you aren’t flying into school yet?”

Jean shook himself at the words  _ first bell _ , and hurriedly gathered his things. “I thought I told you to quit calling me that, Eren. And nothing’s wrong. I just…got lost in thought, I guess.”

Eren rolled striking, oceanic blue-green eyes at his friend, clapping him on the back as they started making their way to their shared first period class. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Old habits and whatnot,” he grumbled, pulling his long brown hair back into a lazy bun. “Admit it, you got lost in thought about Mr. Smith’s ass.  _ Again. _ ”

Jean elbowed the teasing boy right in the ribs, but the action only caused Eren to laugh, the bastard. “Would you shut up about that already? Or would you like me to question Mr. Ackerman about  _ your _ ass?”

Eren’s mouth snapped shut at that, lips pressing into a hard line as Jean’s grew into a knowing smirk. It was his turn to be elbowed, but the two boys knew there was no real malice behind the teasing threats or soft blows. They had been friends for nearly twelve years now, so of course they knew how to quip without causing any real harm to the other. Like all friends at some point, they had learned when a boundary was unknowingly crossed, but had always pulled through in the end.

“You may not like the answer he gives you. Or maybe you will.” Eren winked, walking into the class of the very teacher they were not-so-vaguely discussing.

Jean only rolled his eyes and started making his way to his usual seat in the back, but stopped just short of his desk when he saw who was sitting in the seat to his left. He bit the inside of his cheek,  _ hard _ , when the new guy --Jean had dubbed him as Motorcycle Boy for now-- looked up and gave him the same smirk he’d given him when they were outside before first period.

“Well well, looky here,” he chuckled almost darkly, but his eyes were shining with flirtatious amusement. “You just can’t take your eyes off of me, can you? You must  _ really _ like what you see. Can’t say I mind the view myself, babe.”

From the top of his head all the way down his neck, Jean’s pale skin turned an embarrassing shade of crimson, the blush so intense he thought for a moment that he might catch on fire. He saw Eren turn towards him with a questioning look as he took his own seat to Jean’s right, which only made Jean feel even more embarrassed. Without saying anything, he turned his gaze to his feet and sat at his desk muttering silent prayers that he wouldn’t humiliate himself further. There was another low chuckle, but Motorcycle Boy didn’t say anything else, fortunately for Jean.

But his silence didn’t mean his amused smirk had disappeared.

Jean almost felt like eyes were on him, and it took everything in him not to take a quick glance to his left. He knew that if Motorcycle Boy was  _ really _ looking, he’d never live it down. He only got out his books and papers, organizing them meticulously for when Mr. Ackerman arrived and class would begin. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted as all get out.

Fortunately, it didn’t take Mr. Ackerman much longer at all, greeting the class with a grumpy grunt as he set his things down at his desk and started writing out the day’s lesson plan on the whiteboard. Once he was finished, he turned his narrowed eyes back to his students, face pulled down into his usual scowl. It was an expression that made nearly the entirety of the class freeze over, all except for one.

Jean looked to his right, and rolled his eyes. Eren fucking Jaeger had his goo goo eyes on full display, his bottom lip caught between his blaringly white teeth as he leaned his face on the palm of his hand.

_ This bastard’s a dead giveaway, _ Jean thought with a shake of his head, turning back to the front to take down notes on what his teacher was discussing.  _ It’s no fucking wonder half the school believes the fucking rumor. Looks like Eren’s about to jizz in his pants. Or strip and bend himself over the desk. _

In all honesty, Jean couldn’t care less if Eren really was in some teacher/student relationship with Mr. Ackerman. He was worried, of course, but Eren was the type of person to go after what he wanted, and the majority of the time he was successful. He was thoughtless, a bit of an airhead when it came to the judgement of a situation in some moments, but for the most part, he had a good head on his shoulders. He was a good guy, and at least he was legal age. Jean trusted him and only wanted him to be happy.

Who’s to say that he shouldn’t be happy with Mr. Ackerman?

Class droned on like it usually did, but something was starting to gnaw at the back of Jean’s neck. Was it the fact that he still felt as if someone were looking at him? Or was it just the lingering curiosity over Motorcycle Boy in general? Who even was he? Wasn’t Mr. Ackerman supposed to introduce him or something? Jean still didn’t even know his name. It was really starting to annoy the hell out of him, it was messing with his focus.

Unable to help himself anymore, he turned just slightly to peek at the mysterious Motorcycle Boy only to have a bright blush creep up the back of his neck once again. He was looking at him with an oddly smug expression and… Was he seriously motioning for  _ Jean  _ to turn back to the front? Was  _ he  _ telling  _ Jean _ to pay attention?

He was. And he was smirking about it.

Jean nearly spluttered, but his attention was called back to reality when Mr. Ackerman cleared his throat. Jean turned and wasn’t too surprised to find his teacher staring at him with a bored expression, arms crossed over his chest. “Is there a problem back there, Kirstein?” Mr. Ackerman asked lowly, eyes glinting when Jean seemed to shrink back in his seat.

_ They’re staring at me… They’re all staring at me…  _

Jean cleared his throat and tried to push the rising thoughts of anxiety out of his mind. The sooner he answered the question, the sooner everyone else would stop paying him any mind. “N-no, sir.” He cursed himself when the words stumbled off his lips with a tremor and ducked his head back down to his desk as the blush on his neck crept up to his cheeks.

Jean couldn’t see the look Eren shot towards Mr. Ackerman with his eyes plastered to his papers, but thankfully his teacher continued on with his talk as if nothing had happened and Jean was able to breathe again. He felt a hand on his elbow and looked up to see Eren watching him with intense eyes.

_ “You okay? _ ” Eren mouthed silently, and gave Jean’s arm a gentle squeeze.

Jean shrugged off Eren’s hand, trying to feign that he was indeed okay, and offered a small smile and a stiff nod. He turned away from Eren’s worried gaze and back to his notes, jotting down everything he thought he would need. When the bell signaling the end of first period finally went off, Jean released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. He gathered his things as quickly as his shaking hands would allow, never looking back at Eren, Mr. Ackerman, or Motorcycle Boy as he raced off through the halls.

He didn’t have the chance to properly calm himself down, especially not with Eren right on his heels, but he did try once he was at the safety of his locker. It started with the slow, deliberate, deep breaths and morphed into a flurry of books and papers, pencils and highlighters as he organized locker 322. Eren thankfully stayed silent until Jean was finished, opting to be Jean’s emotional rock by acting like one as opposed to telling him what he needed to do in order to stay calm.

If there was one thing Jean didn’t like, it was Eren, who didn’t have anxiety, telling him what to do to “fix” himself.

“You okay now that you kinda got it out of your system?” the brunet asked, failing to hide his concern from his teal eyes as he looked into the now immaculately straightened locker.

Jean took another deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, a little. I’m gonna head off. I don’t wanna be late.”

But Eren grabbed ahold of his arm to stop him before he could go anywhere. “Jean, you’ve got ten minutes. Why don’t you take five to chill, yeah? Besides, I wanna know who the hell was sitting on the other side of you.”

Jean blinked at his friend for a moment and caught a glimpse of black out of the corner of his eye. He couldn’t help himself from watching Motorcycle Boy as he walked passed them towards his next class, map of the school in hand. He caught Jean’s eye, but didn’t smirk or offer a flirty comment this time. There was only the semblance of something in his gaze, but Jean couldn’t quite place a name to it just yet.

“Jean?” Eren spoke up again, snapping his friend out of his trance when he slightly shook his arm.

But all Jean could do when he turned back was shrug, and he moved his arm out of Eren’s grasp. “I’m fine, dude. And about the new kid…”

Jean looked back to where Motorcycle Boy was walking off to, but couldn’t see him through the flood of other students and faculty.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”


End file.
